This is My Life
by LittleLonnie
Summary: These are my three stories I wrote for "Summer Sam Love 2010" on LiveJournal. Tag to "Tall Tales", "Sex & Violence" and "Abandon All Hope"
1. Do His Bidding

These are my three stories I wrote for **"Summer Sam Love 2010"** on LiveJournal.

**Episode:** 2.15 Tall Tales

**Title:** Do His Bidding

**Author:** CaptainLon

**Summary: **While investigating the university where the professor was killed, Sam and Dean come across the same girl the Trickster had cooked up for the professor.

* * *

"This is useless," Dean complained as he and his little brother strolled down the corridors of the university after talking to the janitor.

"Well you heard the janitor. He saw a girl go in, but didn't see her leaving," Sam said, aiming his flashlights around the small room he stuck his head into.

"Yeah if it's a ghost - we can't kill it since we only have salt-" Dean trailed off.

"Or if it was a real girl, maybe she snuck out a window. I mean, if you had just thrown a man out the window, would you leave through the doors?" Sam suggested.

Dean just shrugged as they continued down a set of stairs.

"Help me! Can somebody help me?" the brothers stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a soft whimper nearby. Dean rested a hand over his gun tucked into the back of his pants as they hurried up the stairs again. When they heard the sounds coming from higher up, they climbed the rest of the stairs until they were at the very top. There Sam was the first to see a pretty young girl with dark curls in a white dress, sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. Dean was lagging a little behind, but kept his composure when he saw the girl.

"Hey, what's going on? You need some help?" Sam knelt carefully by the girl as she looked up him with teary eyes.

"No, no it's too late," she hurriedly stood up and walked back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"Too late for what?" Dean asked, leaning a little on the stairs railing.

"I've already done it," the girl dried her tears with a hand and smiled sadly. When she didn't continue she rubbed her arms and stepped a little closer to Dean.

"Done what?" Sam asked this time and stepped a little closer.

"I killed him. I killed the professor," the girl sniffed a little, but the sinister smile was still on her pretty face.

"Uhm. Why did you do that?" Dean frowned, putting his hand back on his gun.

"I just did what I'm supposed to. It was the right thing to do after all. He was a dick," the girl laughed, tears spilling down her cheeks,

"Now leave this place alone!" she screamed and ran at Dean before he could draw his gun. She planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down the stairs.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and ran at the girl, but she was too quick for him. She dodged him and kneed him in the guts, grabbing his shoulders to spin him around before bringing her knee up again so it impacted with his face. Sam groaned in pain as he snapped back when she let go of him and tumbled down the stairs to join his brother.

"Sonofabitch!" Dean groaned from where he was sitting against the wall at the bottom of the stairs,

"You okay, Sammy?" he patted his brother on the knee when his brother just waved a hand in his direction, the other covering a bleeding nose.

"St'pd bitch," Sam groaned and blinked confused as he tried to sit up. His body ached from the kicks and the venture down the stairs, but it appeared that both brothers had avoided serious head injuries.

"S'not a ghost then. She was solid," Dean groaned the whole time as he got up. He leaned down to help his brother up and together they clumsily left the old building.

"So... should we call Bobby or...?" Sam grimaced when he saw he had gotten blood on his shirt.

"Neh we should research a little more first. I can already hear Bobby if we call him so quickly in the hunt-" Dean said.

"Idjits..." both of them said at the same time and snickered stupidly.

"Ah I guess you're right. Let's get back so we can finish this quickly," Sam said and got into the passenger's seat of the Impala.

"You're not gonna use the laptop are you?" Dean asked nonchalantly and carefully got in behind the wheel.

"How else am I supposed to research?" Sam huffed annoyed. Dean grimaced and bit his lip, but shrugged.

"I dunno. I just... nothing. Let's just get out of here."


	2. Just A Little Too Late

**Episode:** 4.14 Sex & Violence  
**Title:** Just A Little Too Late  
**Author:** CaptainLon  
**Summary:** What if Bobby kills the Siren just a moment too late? Not a death fic.

* * *

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam. Huh? How I hold you back!" Dean looked at Sam as if his little brother was the one person he hated the most in the world. Disgust clear on his face. He was still under the siren's effect, they both were, but Dean was the one with an axe in his hand. Sam wasn't aware of it, but his famous puppy eyes were staring at him in shock, but unlike how it usually did effect Dean's actions, Dean didn't even pause as he got a better grip on the axe handle and raised it over his head.

"No!" Sam, Dean and even the siren turned to look when the shout from Bobby sounded down the corridors. He was racing towards Dean, but the oldest Winchester hadn't stopped his movements and the axe found it's mark. Sam gasped as the axe head dug into his shoulder and stopped by the bones. Dean was leaning down, still hands on the axe, but despite his still infected mind, sympathy was flashing through the big round eyes. Bobby couldn't waste more seconds and stabbed his slim knife into Dean's shoulder - not deep, but enough to have it covered in blood. Dean groaned in pain and fell backwards, pulling the axe with him. Color drained from Sam's face in seconds as he gasped in pain again. His body was pulled up a little before the head of the axe let go of his shoulder and fell back onto the floor. Bobby desperately ran after the Siren, then took hold of the bloodied knife and tossed it in the direction of the running man.

"No!" Dean gasped and tried uselessly to stop Bobby from killing the siren. The knife cut through the air and dug into his back. Bobby didn't even wait for the supernatural being to collapse before running to Sam. Dean held his shoulder, blinked hard and shook his head in confusion.

"Bobby?" Dean rubbed at his forehead when the first thing he saw was the older hunter's back to his. When he got no response Dean finally saw the bloody axe in his hand and it all came back to him in one sickening strike.

"Sam!" Dean groaned in pain as his shoulder hurt, but he ignored it and crawled over to Bobby and his little brother on the floor.

"No, please don't say I did it. Please," Dean whispered and uncharacteristic tears was already leaking from his eyes. Sam was a mess. His dark hair looked even darker against the white skin, his head tilted to the side so Bobby could hold a shaking hand to his pulse below his jaw.

"Bobby..." Dean leaned closer when Bobby paid no attention to him. Dean almost retreated when he finally saw Sam's bloody jacket.

"He's unconscious," Bobby finally said and carefully tilted Sam's head the other way, facing Dean. His pale neck was spotted with the bright red liquid and even some blood had splatted the side of his face. Bobby pressed his outer shirt against the deep wound while Dean carefully placed his hand on Sam's cheek.

"Oh my god!" a woman's voice made Bobby look up. A young woman in her mid twenties stared shocked at the scene in front of him.

"Call an ambulance! Please!" Bobby begged and the woman nodded frantically, her shaking hands digging into her pocked for her mobile. Dean wasn't paying attention to the woman, his teary eyes was just focused on Sam, his hand trying pointlessly to rub some color onto his cheeks. He moved his hands to his little brother's mouth and opened the slack mouth, hoping that there wasn't any blood in there. It was hard to tell in the dark corridor, but it didn't seem like there was any blood to be found there.

"Dean. Dean!" Bobby's raised voice finally caught Dean's attention and the Winchester looked up, seeing the other hunter cleaning the handle of the axe with a cloth,

"Look at me. The ambulance will be here any second. It'll be okay. Just stay calm," Bobby reassured and stood up. Dean looked after his confused until the older hunter knelt down by the dead siren and covered the handle with the being's fingerprints instead, leaving the axe nearby.

"They're here," Bobby turned back just as the ambulance personnel stormed down the corridor towards them. Dean looked down at Sam one final time before he was being pulled back away and everything turned dark.

* * *

"It's not your fault," Sam grumbled from where he was tucked into the thin quilt, head where the feet should be. Dean was propped against the wall, head where it should be and Sam's long legs curled near his own. Stupid motel didn't even have two single beds.

"It wasn't the siren that planted an axe in your shoulder," Dean reminded his brother. His eyes travelling from the little TV to his brother's face every other second. Sam's eyes was closed as he relaxed, but he still had a slight frown on his face - making it clear that his shoulder was still causing him lot of pain. Dean didn't say it, but he had noticed how Sam was having a hard time breathing without just that causing a little pain, so his mouth was slack as well, trying desperately to draw in some extra air carefully.

"Look at it this way," Sam opened his eyes a little to look at his big brother,

"I hurt you too. The things I said, siren or not, they hurt you. None of us got out of this feeling great," Sam tried to console.

"So what? I'd take crap from you anytime over a possible mortal axe wound, Sam," Dean nudged Sam's leg a little, causing Sam to nudge him back. It caused them both to smile stupidly for just a few seconds. Things between them were still rocky. Still horrible, but in the end it wasn't in in any of them to ignore one another after such a situation. Bobby had been furious at them for being such idiots and had been sure to tell them that since the moment Sam woke up on the hospital earlier the same day to when he left just minutes ago.

"We should have stayed at the hospital longer. 29 hours is not nearly long enough after loosing so much blood and heart giving out once," Dean said sadly. He just couldn't get the imagery of Sam's limp body moving like a rag doll every time they tried to shock start his heart at the hospital. He knew that image would be burned into his memory from now on.

"Probably, but considering what the crime scene looked like I don't think we had much choice. Even with the siren assumed as the one behind this," Sam probed his tightly bandaged shoulder, causing Dean to nudge him again. Dean didn't say anything, just sighed and nodded. He slowly sunk further down into bed, turned off the TV and the light on the bedside table. None of them said goodnight as they settled for the night, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable either. The feel of their brother beside them was enough to give them both a good night's sleep.


	3. Connected With the Devil

**Episode:** 5.10 Abandon All Hope

**Author: **CaptainLon

**Title:** Connected to the Devil

**Summary:** Lucifer finds another way to be connected to Sam

**Note:** Alt. version of the episode, but the storyline is the same, same things happens, but this is with a "What If" in it.

* * *

Sam hurried out on Bobby's porch the moment Dean had gotten out of his chair to check up Jo.

"Damnit," he silently cursed to himself and leaned heavily on one of the posts holding the porch roof up and planted a hand to his clammy forehead. He forced himself to focus on one of the scrapped cars in the salvage yard, but his vision was starting to blur and the oncoming vision was on him in seconds. He clutched to the post as a moan rolled up his throat and images flashed through his head like a movie. The images flashed so quickly, but he caught the image of Jo shooting at something with a shotgun, the back of a brown haired woman, Dean and Ellen running then nothing.

He gasped and opened his eyes. He was still clutching the post, but he was sitting on the floor now, one leg resting under him and the other propped up against his chest. Then he noticed a pair of hands gripping his knee and talking harshly to him.

"Sam damnit. How many did you have to drink?" Dean asked and Sam raised his head enough to see his brother kneeling in front of him, one hand already running through his hair and down his back - checking for any injury, but found none.

"Sam?" Dean asked, but Sam just sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the post.

"I'm okay," Sam reassured, patting the hand on his knee.

"That's not what I call okay, dude. You were burning up just seconds ago and now you're suddenly just fine again? Sam. Tell me what's going on," Dean forced, refusing his brother to keep secrets from him again. Sam didn't say anything at first, just rested his forehead against his crowded knee. Dean looked up over his shoulder and noticed Castiel a little distance away, listening, but letting the brothers be alone.

"I think it's visions," Sam finally admitted. He only had one vision previous to this, but he realized he couldn't lie to Dean. Not after everything his lying had led to over the last year.

"Vision? How? I thought they were always connected to the Yellow Eyed Demon?" Dean frowned, not moving his hand away from between Sam's knee and forehead.

"I thought so too," Sam admitted and looked up, looking much better already. Tired, but better. They were quiet for a few moments, listening to the sound of Bobby, Ellen and Jo inside the house.

"What did you see?" Dean asked curiously and helped Sam up into a standing position.

"Just you, me and the others in some deserted town. I think it's where we're going tomorrow," Sam said and straightened up, letting Dean know he didn't need help and didn't want the others to know what had happened. Dean was about to say something else when he heard Bobby inside the house, telling them all to come into the same room to pose for a photo. Dean silently rolled his eyes and heard Ellen voice his thoughts. The photo was over quickly, Castiel being the usual dead-serious self, killing the mood with one line.

"I think I'm going to bed early," Sam said shortly and Ellen gave him a motherly hug out of nowhere. It was a sweet gesture though before she shushed him off with a snicker.

No surprise, Dean came and joined him hardly a minute later in their room at Bobby's.

"Maybe it has something to do with Lucifer," Dean said a little later as they both laid in their beds,

"The visions."

Sam sighed and rolled over to lie on his side and look out the window, back to Dean,

"Maybe."

"How long has this been going on?" Dean asked and Sam could easily track down the almost accuse in it.

"The first one I got during my sleep two nights ago. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was just a crazy, painful dream," Sam said quietly,

"I don't know what it was. Just some old man in a store, looking up at something and then everything went white."

"I hope you weren't planning on keeping it a secret from me if I hadn't come out on the porch tonight?" Dean asked, the accusing tone gone now despite the comment.

"I woke up in almost fever that night and when I started getting ill now I realized it had to be something else then a dream, so yes, I would have told you. I've learned my lesson now," Sam assured Dean, but not turning around.

"Good," Dean said satisfied,

"Thanks."

* * *

"Why didn't I get a vision of this? If I had none of this would have happened!" Sam complained, trying hard to keep his voice down as he marched back and forth in the back of the hardware store they were being held up by hellhounds.

"Sam you're not blaming yourself for this?" Dean watched his little brother's rigid movements while running a hand through his short hair. Sam stopped up for a second to look at him before continuing walking around, not answering the question.

"You don't choose what to see in the visions. You couldn't possibly know Jo was going to be..." Dean trailed off, swallowing hard. By the looks of it things didn't look very bright for the young girl.

"I should have known something bad would happen when I saw her shooting in the vision," Sam said quietly.

"How? Sam, stop. Stop it!" Dean straightened up and grabbed Sam by the shoulders, forcing Sam to focus on him.

"Fine. It's not my fault," Sam said unconvincingly. It wasn't before then Dean noticed how feverish Sam's skin was starting to look. Just seconds later his brow started the furrow and Sam let out a small gasp.

"Vision?" Dean asked and Sam nodded slowly, grabbing his head with a hand.

"Ah damnit," Sam cursed and wavered in place. Dean quickly locked a secure arm around Sam's waist and let his brother lean his forehead against his shoulder as the vision took hold.

It felt as if his head was going to burn up as something exploded in his vision followed by himself and Dean running off into the dark, no sign of Jo and Ellen.

"No," Sam gasped, trying desperately to pull out of the visions.

"Sam?" Dean spoke up when suddenly the rigid body collapsed and the oldest Winchester found himself grow weak in the knees and thudded to the ground with his brother.

"Dean?" Dean looked up as he heard Ellen's voice nearby, cursing silently as he adjusted Sam against him.

"I'll be right there," Dean raised his voice so Ellen could hear him,

"Sam. Come on man, this is extremely bad timing," he let Sam's head rest against the crook of his elbow while he checked him over. Luckily he came back around pretty quickly.

"Something tells me these visions is even worse then the ones you used to get?" Dean asked as Sam sat up, looking ever so grumpy.

"It's that obvious?" Sam said, getting up on his own.

"What did you see?" Dean quickly asked as Sam was already on his way back to the girls.

"The place blowing up," Sam said shortly and before Dean had a chance to ask out more they were in front of the girls, Jo looking even worse then before. Ellen looked up at them teary eyed and told them Jo's plan. Sam and Dean shared a knowing look.

* * *

"It's awful, I know," Lucifer grimaced trying to seem sympathetic, but seemingly not worrying about making it believable,

"These horsemen are so demanding," he explained and showed more dirt into the mass grave of women and children. Sam closed his eyes for a second, forcing himself to not throw up.

"So how's things going? How's my favorite vessel?" Lucifer tilted his head a little in Sam's direction and leaned on the shovel, actually showing real interest,

"Ah don't look so shocked. I'm not lying to you, you humans are some useless maggots, but you Sam. I am truly thankful you're my vessel. Imagine how I would look if you were a dwarf or something. No you're special," Lucifer snickered and Sam bit his bottom lip, not finding the Devil's ramblings amusing whatsoever.

"Is that all you got? Talk s..." Sam groaned when the beginning of a vision made his skin feverish again. He barely noticed Lucifer frown and walk closer before he was occupied by flashing images.

"You're not looking so fresh there," Lucifer's borrowed face was the first thing Sam saw of the real world and he jumped back, sorely missing his brother.

"Are you doing this to me?" Sam asked, palming his forehead, the fever taking a little longer time going away now.

"Ah so the visions are working? I wanted you to have a connection to me," Lucifer admitted, but he actually looked just a little worried, though he had time looking over his shoulder to the mass grave. Sam merely nodded.

"I thought you were stronger then that. I thought you would handle it, but apparently I was wrong. An honest mistake. I still haven't broken my promise. I haven't hurt you intentionally," Lucifer excused and looked over Sam's shoulder to where Dean was now sitting up against a fence,

"Well, I'm running out of time and since you're obviously not going to say yes today I'll let you go for now," Lucifer straightened up to leave, but stopped again.

"The visions won't trouble you anymore," Lucifer smiled and placed his palm against Sam's forehead and everything turned black.

* * *

"Damnit Sam, that was about freakin' time!" Dean's distressed voice was the first thing Sam heard as he come to again. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of Bobby's living room and he jumped up,

"What happened?" he gasped, grabbing his forehead. He looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel just as the angel came closer and placed his whole hand against the side of his head and brought it back until it was resting against his chest.

Before Sam could even think of struggle out of the grasp he was let go of,

"He's fine," Castiel informed, keeping one hand on Sam's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sam," Dean sat down beside Sam, patting his brother's knee,

"The first thing I saw when I woke up was Lucifer before you collapsed. I just had to make sure he didn't do anything to you."

"I think he might have stopped the visions," Sam said and for the first time he noticed Bobby nearby, giving him a sad smile.

"How did we get here?" Sam asked.

"Castiel showed up soon after," Dean said shortly. Again Sam just nodded and looked at the photo Dean was holding in his hand. All of them together one last time. Dean's eyes glued to Jo's face.

"Anyway, I need to go for a little while," Dean put the photo down and looked at Sam,

"Cas' gonna beam me over to the Impala," he explained and Sam frowned,

"Don't worry. I'll be out of there before you can blink. Nothings' gonna happen, Sammy," Dean smiled sadly when he easily read his little brother's face. When Dean got ready to stand up Sam grabbed his arm so he sat down again,

"I had another vision when I was with Lucifer," Sam said, wanting to prove once and for all that he could tell the truth even though Dean had no idea about it.

"Really?" Dean instantly looked worried,

"Of what?"

"I... I'm not sure. It can't be. I saw Adam," Sam swallowed hard and both of Dean's eyebrows almost vanished into his hairline.

"Adam? As in half brother Adam?" Dean looked over at Bobby who was talking to Castiel, not paying attention to them,

"Maybe it's a... I mean, there's no way the ghoul survived when I was done with it."

"Whatever it is I don't like it. Seeing as the visions has something to do with Lucifer," Sam sighed and sat back in the sofa. Dean thought about it, but couldn't really explain it,

"I guess we'll find out," Dean gave Sam one last pat on the thigh before standing up and left, leaving Sam on the sofa and Bobby in his wheelchair.

"It's not your fault, Sam," Bobby said quietly, knowing all too well what both Winchesters was thinking. Sam didn't say anything, just laid down on the sofa again, needing a real sleep and letting go of the harsh real world for some hours.


End file.
